Richard Tyler and the Order of the Phoenix
Parody of the 2007 film, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix cast * Harry Potter: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Ron Weasley: Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina the teenage series) * Hermione Granger: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the teenage series) * Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) * Minerva McGonagall: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) * Severus Snape: Vlad Masters Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Sybill Trelawney: Scarlett O’ Hara (Gone With The Wind) *Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Dolores Umbridge: Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Filius Flitwick: Cedric Brown (Nanny McPhee) * Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank: ??? * Argus Filch: Scar (the lion king) * Phineas Nigellus Black: ??? * Sirius Black: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribean) * Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody: ??? * Remus Lupin: Romeo (Romeo and Juliet) * Molly Weasley: Violet (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) * Arthur Weasley: Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Nymphadora Tonks: Juliet (Romeo and Juliet) * Kingsley Shacklebot: King Neptune (SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) * Arabella Figg: muriel (courage the cowardly dog) * Alphas Doge: ??? * Emmeline Vance: ??? * Abeforth Dumbledore: ??? * Lord Voldemort: Rasputin (Anastasia) * Lucius Malfoy: Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Bellatrix Lestrange: Scarlett Overkill (Minions) * Antonin Dolohov: ??? * Walden Macnair: ??? * Jugson: ??? * Travers: ??? * Augustus Rookwood: ??? * Rabastan Lestrange: ??? * Nott: ??? * Crabbe: ??? * Avery: ??? * Mulciber: ??? * Seamus Finnigan: ??? * Neville Longbottom: Fievel Mousewitz (an American tail) * Dean Thomas: ??? * Padma Patil: Sadie (total drama island) * Parvati Patil: Katie (total drama island) * Fred Weasley: ??? * George Weasley: ??? * Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Nigel Wolpert: ??? * Gryffindor girl: Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) * Gryffindor Student 1: Cubbi Gummi (Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Gryffindor Student w: Princess Calla (Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Zachariah Smith: ??? * Hufflepuff girl: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Cho Chang: Misty (Pokemon) * Luna Lovegood: Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Vincent Crabbe: Terrence (foster's home for imaginary friends) * Gregory Goyle: ??? * Pansy Parkinson: ??? * Draco Malfoy: sid (toy story) * Slytherin girl 1: Myrtle Edmonds (LILO and stitch the series) * Graham Montague: ??? * Slytherin Girl 2: Gem Stone (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Blonde Slytherin girl: Angelica Pickles (Rugrats All Grown Up) * Other Hogwarts students: ??? * Cornelius Fudge: Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) * Amelia Bones: ??? * Dawlish: ??? * Percy Weasley: Tin-Tin (the adventures of Tin-Tin) * Ministry of Magic Panel Members: themselves * Witches: Fantasy (The Pagemaster), The Good Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz), Bloom (Winx) * Train Porter: Train Conductor (Polar Express) * James Potter: Alan Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Lily Potter Potter: Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Peter Pettigrew: ??? * Cedric Diggory (portrait only): Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Frank Longbottom: Papa Mousekewitz (An American tail) * Alice Longbottom: mama Mousekiwitz (an American tail) * Vernon Dursley: Robert Underdunk "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger Jr. (The Simpsons) * Petunia Dursley: Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Dudley Dursley: Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Piers Polkiss: Himself * Malcolm: ??? * Dennis: ??? * Gordon: ??? * Centaurs: ??? * Grawp: ??? * Bane: ??? * Fang the dog: Domestic Dog * Crookshanks: Salem (Sabrina the teenage series) * Mrs Norris the cat: Domestic Cat * Sirius Black's Animagus (dog): Pongo (101Dalmatians) * Hedwig the owl: Snowy Owl * Kreacher: Steele Gallery Richard Tyler and the Order of the Phoenix.jpeg|Richard Tyler as Harry Potter Harvey.jpg|Harvey Hinkle as Ron Weasley Sabrina_Spellman.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Hermione Granger The Pagemaster (Pagemaster).jpeg|The Pagemaster as Professor Albus Dumbledore mary-poppins-mary-poppins-4492331-852-480.jpg|Mary Poppins as Minerva McGonagall Vlad (Danny Phantom).gif|Vlad Masters as Professor Severus Snape Gone-with-the-wind-24.jpg|Scarlett O’ Hara as Rubeus Hagrid Ralph looking for merida.png|Wreck-it-Ralph as Rubeus Hagrid Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Dolores Jane Umbridge Colin-Firth_Nanny-McPhee_2005.jpg|Cedric Brown as Filius Flitwick Snowy-owl.jpg|Snowy Owl as Hedwig Captain Jack Sparrow (POTC3).jpeg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Sirius Black Romeo-Montague-1968-romeo-montague-1968-26656721-1152-1008.jpg|Romeo as Remus Lupin Robyn was almost worried after Jerry introduces Tom and himself.png|Robyn Starling as Ginny Weasley Misty's back.jpeg|Misty as Cho Chang Pongo hurts 5.png|Pongo as Sirius Black's Animangus (dog) Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie Spoofs